<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>el latido de mi corazón by fawnmon (hartbeat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895949">el latido de mi corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon'>fawnmon (hartbeat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Finally, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Morosexual Ichijouji Ken, Spanish Kink, Sweet Talking, terms of endearment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daisuke finds out that ken can speak spanish and falls in love with him all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Kinkmeme Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>el latido de mi corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short n sweet little fill for this <a href="https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=19479#cmt19479">daiken kink meme prompt</a>:</p><p>"Ken starts tutoring people in Spanish online, and Daisuke is surprised by how incredibly sexy Ken is while speaking Spanish."</p><p>first time posting anything established relationship lol, i hope i did it well! check out the <a href="https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/">daiken kink meme</a> to request your dream fic and contact me on twitter @fawnmons if you're interested in joining the daiken discord server!</p><p>*also a note, they're supposed to be speaking japanese in this, i just. don't know japanese. just english and spanish. lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the smell of sweet sizzling meat wafts into ken’s room, and, as usual, daisuke is not far behind it, pushing open the door to invite his partner to come and eat the food he’s just made for them. “dinner’s almost done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not looking up from his computer screen, ken murmurs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be right there, cariño.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke turns to leave but suddenly stops short and peeks his head back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>suddenly realizing what he’s done, ken tears himself away from the screen. “qué — what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke is looking at him like he’s grown a second head. “is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>spanish?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh — yes, i’ve just started tutoring people online. i suppose my brain didn’t switch back fast enough. lo siento.” he smiles shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“woah ok, wait. how have i </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard you speak spanish before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i... never had a reason to speak it in front of you before?” ken guesses, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “it was quite useful in mexico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“isn’t ken-chan amazing?” wormmon gushes from over on ken’s bed. daisuke looks from ken to the digimon and back, mouth agape, completely mind-boggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ken drops his hand from his neck to his lap and wrings the fingers of his other hand, feeling a bit self-conscious now with daisuke gaping at him. “you should probably get back to the kitchen before something burns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shit, right —“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke snaps out of it just in time to save the yakitori he was making them, but calls back from the kitchen, “we are NOT done talking about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after closing out of his work, ken gets up, transports wormmon to the table with the already-waiting v-mon, and joins daisuke in the kitchen, grabbing four plates to set the table with. “what more is there to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as daisuke moves the skewers to a platter, he repeats, “what did you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ken’s cheeks pinken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cariño.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ken gulps as he sits down at the table across from daisuke, who’s already seated and leaning in toward him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s something like... sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke’s lips form a perfect “o” before splitting into a wide grin. “i love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course you do,” ken huffs, tucking into his food before daisuke can ask any more questions. however, daisuke is decidedly not finished with the subject, because he stares at ken all through their meal as if he’s seeing him for the first goddamn time. when they’re all finished with dinner, daisuke quickly removes all the plates and scurries off to wash them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how was the food?” daisuke asks innocently from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it was delicious,” ken responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke looks up slyly from the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“in </span>
  <em>
    <span>spanish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ken frowns. this better not become a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fue riquísimo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>another wide, almost maniacal grin spreads across daisuke’s face and he scrubs enthusiastically at the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you want me to say it in english, too?” ken teases, getting up and leaning on the countertop across from daisuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no,” daisuke pouts. “just spanish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you think it’s hot, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke drops the plate he was scrubbing at back into the sink with a clatter. “well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ken rolls his eyes. “ven acá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke doesn’t need a translation to know what ken means when he beckons him toward the couch. he quickly dries his hands off on the sides of his shorts and follows, obedient and eager. as soon as he makes it over, ken grabs him by his t-shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth to taste the tangy-sweetness of the meal they’d just shared. he hums luxuriously against his lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “riquísimo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>cheeks flushed and eyelids fluttering, daisuke allows himself to be pushed down onto the couch so ken can slide onto his lap, leaving one hand resting firmly on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“call me more names?” daisuke begs with his biggest puppy-dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“say please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“in </span>
  <em>
    <span>spanish,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ken orders with a cruel grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke’s mouth flounders open and closed helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>laughing, ken decides to have mercy on him. “por favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“por favor,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> daisuke repeats, blush deepening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satisfied, ken lays his free hand on the side of daisuke’s face, stroking his warm skin with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“querido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke leans into the touch, rubbing his cheek affectionately against his hand. his own hands grope for ken’s waist, clutch at the fabric of his sweater vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cielito,” ken continues with a gentle smile, sliding his hand down the side of daisuke’s neck and enjoying the shudder that passes through him, the way his fingers twitch at his sides. after ghosting over his collarbones, his hand comes to rest in the center of daisuke’s chest, rising and falling with the swell of his breath. his eyes fall half-lidded as he murmurs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“corazón.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke’s pounding heartbeat skips beneath ken’s palm and ken dives in to kiss him again and again — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>on the mouth, on the cheek, on the nose, on the chin — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pausing briefly between each press of lips to whisper endearments against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mi alma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mi fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mi amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mi vida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke may not know what any of the words mean, but he can hear the love ken is pouring into every syllable, feel it in each tender kiss and caress. his hands grip fervently at ken’s hips, eyes slipping shut and head tilting back as he revels in the affection. as ken moves down to kiss at his exposed adam’s apple, daisuke mumbles dizzily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know these are all supposed to be sweet, but i’m getting really turned on right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ken pulls back with a short peal of laughter, looking fondly down at his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“tonto.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>daisuke frowns. “hey, that was a mean one, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a serene smile, ken kisses daisuke gently on the forehead. “no te preocupes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>